1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an access point, and more particularly, to a method of selecting at least an optimal antenna within an antenna module of an access point.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When an electronic device such as a laptop, smart phone or tablet connects to an access point having a plurality of antennas, the access point performs a training procedure for transmitting a plurality of training packets to the electronic device. According to the response of the electronic device to the plurality of training packets, the access point then determines an optimal antenna for the electronic device or an optimal directionality of the antenna which can achieve the best connection quality.
The quality of the connection between the electronic device and the access point may affect whether the transmission of the training packets succeeds and also affect whether the training procedure can be finished successfully. Specifically, when the connecting quality is good, the optimal antenna can be easily determined by the access point. When the connecting quality is poor, the time for the electronic device to receive the training packets is extended. While the transmitting speed of the training packets is fixed, the access point may send training packets without considering the quality of the connection environment. Therefore, when the connecting quality is poor and the number of packets is increased, the possibility of Transmitter time out is also increased, which might cause the training procedure cannot be finished and the failure of selection of an optimal antenna for the access point. In a worse situation, it may undermine transmission efficiency of the electronic device and success rate of data transmission.